


Let Me Take Care Of You

by Seaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Gun Kink, Loaded Gun, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes Sebastian's hands and Sebastian likes Jim's body. He takes care of Jim, because, what else is he here for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smalls2233](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/gifts).



> I have a slight gun!kink. Don't read if it squicks you. This has not been Beta'd.

Jim was always fascinated by guns. The way they clicked together, making one functional object. And object that could kill someone with a single pull of a trigger.

That is, if you knew how to handle it, and oh did Sebastian know how to use them. He would often sit on the bed, taking them apart and putting them back together, getting faster every time. Jim would watch in fascination, wriggling in his seat and wishing those hands would touch him. 

After twenty minutes and agitation on Jim’s part, Sebastian finally turned towards him. He out the cigarette that had burned down to the bud and placed the gun on the bedside table. 

And then Sebastian was on him. 

There was a hand on his stomach, naturally gentle. Jim gave a breathy laugh, and Sebastian was unbuttoning his coat and his shirt, pulling him up a bit and letting him shrug the expensive coat off of his shoulders. 

Sebastian was a good pet like that. 

The suit was folded and neatly placed on the bedside table, replacing the gun with the suit. Sebastian was ever silent, tracing the gun from Jim’s neck to his navel. 

The metal was slightly warmed already from Seb’s constant fiddling. He left small nibbles along the same trail of the gun. Jim shivered beneath him. “Seb,” he whimpered, bucking his hips. 

Sebastian only chuckled.

Despite Jim insistence that he was in absolute control, Sebastian could skillfully take him apart with his hands or actions. Jim couldn’t control it sometimes, being touched. 

His body was overly sensitive to being touched by another person. His skin would bruise wish a light grip, and the bites Sebastian left behind would stay for weeks. He was sure his boss would kill him with no remorse if he put those marks somewhere people could see. 

He chuckled as Jim writhed beneath him, the cold of the gun (now warming with the heat of Jim’s skin) brushing against the crotch of his pants. 

Jim moaned, arching up to press himself against the length of the pistol, huffy soft little breaths.   
Sebastian ignored the growl that came when he moved the gun away, setting it on jim’s stomach, to unbuckle the belt and open the slacks. 

He shimmied the slacks down his bosses waist, leaving a trail of bites and licks along his legs. He stopped to pull off the dress shoes, setting them to the side neatly and tuck the socks inside. He placed the pants with the coat, amused my Jim’s anger at being so slow and gentle.

But nothing he could do would make Sebastian go faster. He was going to relish in this and not even Jim was going to stop this.

Besides, it probably wouldn’t be good to accidentally pull the trigger. He brushed the gun against Jim’s lower stomach, the metal already warm from being nestled against Jim’s navel. He pressed the barrel of the gun along the length of Jim’s bare cock, leaning his head down and leaving a long wet trail along the two lengths with his tongue before closing his mouth over both. 

The buck of Jim’s hips nearly forced the trigger down. He could feel the slight press, but he kept his fingers in place. 

He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but that just made this game so much better. 

He pushed as far as he could go, gagging around the two as they hit the back of his throat, before pulled off with a slick pop. He leaned back a little, nipping lightly at his scrotum before swiping his tongue over the puckered hole. 

He lapped at the hole, wetting it, before pushing into the ring of muscles with his tongue, pressing in until it opened slightly for him. He lapped until Jim was writhing and whimpering.

He pulled the gun away, rubbing it against Jim’s thigh. He was gentle, despite Jim’s instances to hurry along. He was careful, precise. He licked his was back up to the head of Jim’s cock, swirling his tongue about it. 

Then something was pressing against Jim’s hole and he was certain it was not fingers. Despite its inflexibility, it pushed in easily and it took a moment before him to realize the tip of the gun had pressed into him and he couldn’t help but tense around it, instincts taking over.

But Sebastian was patient. He pet along Jim’s abdomen, taking him his mouth and sucking down as far as he could go. 

It took a few moments before Jim to disregard that there was a gun fucking into him actually somewhat trust Sebastian, because he had allowed this to go this far and he had not protested, so he was going to enjoy it. 

Jim let himself go, not something he would normally do, but he’s changeable! He thrust his hips into the barrel of the gun, pushing it further in. He needed this now, desperately rolling his hips to try to keep both sensations going at once. 

It didn’t take long for him to become completely undone. His body clenched around the gun and he released, deep into the back of Sebastian’s throat, before he collapsed against the bed. He gave a huff, wriggling slightly as the gun slipped from his opening. 

Sebastian gently lapped away any excess, pressing his lips (a kiss?) to the inside of Jim’s thigh. 

The soldier shifted, pulling himself up, letting Jim fall apart on the bed. His body was oversensitive normally, but now his nerves were alight with a fire. He let his eyes flutter closed and listened as Sebastian moved, clothes shifting as the Sniper undressed himself. 

Jim gave small sigh, trying to come down from his high, but it was so hard. He couldn’t think through the fog that clouded his mind and he would probably kick himself for it later, but right now, this is what there was. 

Sebastian stepped forwards, fingers dancing gently across Jim’s flat stomach, and Jim huffed a laugh, slightly annoyed that he was ticklish for this moment but glad that Sebastian wouldn’t exploit it even if he did know he was (though Sebastian seemed to have a strange fascination for his belly.) 

The soldier bent forward, pressing his lips to Jim’s pale shoulders (another kiss?) before pressing into Jim. He was slow, soothing out Jim when he tensed. He buried himself to the hilt, pausing to allow any pain Jim was feeling to fade. 

He waited until Jim bucked in agitation. Sebastian nipped Jim’s shoulder, pulling out slowing before bucking in sharply. 

Jim’s back arched, coming off the bed. He writhed, a whimper pulling from deep within his throat, and Sebastian kept the pace, pulling out slowly and jerking in sharply. He struggled to keep control, refusing to just fuck with reckless abandon. He wanted to feel every second of this. 

He wanted to see every writhe and hear every moan. He wanted to force his boss to let go. And he had, but he would take care of him until he pulled himself back together. He rolled his hips, sliding his hands to grip Jim around the waist to hold him in place. 

It didn’t take long for Jim’s overly sensitive body to come undone again. It wasn’t until Jim pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around the soldier’s waist and began rolling his own hips that Sebastian started to become undone. 

A shaky breath was the only indicator, and the motion to pull himself completely from his boss that he was about to lose himself. Jim only tightened his grip, lifting himself to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s neck. He forced Sebastian in to the hilt and clenched, forcing the soldier over the edge. 

Sebastian saw white, nearly become boneless, but strong against the weight his boss provided. Sebastian gave a shudder, leaning forwards and placing Jim back onto the bed, shifting him until he was comfortable. He moved to place his gun back onto the side table and grabbed a new cigarette. 

He placed the bud to his slightly swollen, lit it, and took a long drag. He settled onto the bed, and Jim curled gently into his side. He paused to blow the smoke away, pressing a gentle kiss to Jim’s forehead, before taking another drag. 

He put the rest out, settling into the warmth of the moment and allowing himself to a quick moment of relaxation. But Jim was his top priority, and Sebastian fighting the bone-weary feeling, kept his eyes open in vigilance.

Because that’s what he was here for. 

To take care of Jim’s every need.

**Author's Note:**

> ohgod, I suck at porn I'm sorry. I just wanted to write something that didn't use 'impossibly hard,' focus on the prostate, or have the characters just fuck with a wild abandon. I wanted to take it slow and let Sebastian take care of Jim. Yes, I left the lube out, because I didn't know how to describe it without using 'slicking himself up' and I don't like using that, so. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my badly written porn.


End file.
